Private Wedding
by HZTWYF
Summary: Tao adalah sumber inspirasi yang sempurna bagi seorang desainer seperti Kris. Kris' fanfiction birthday project. EXO/KRISTAO/NC-17/ROMANCE


**TITLE**

**PRIVATE WEDDING **

**CAST**

**TAO KRIS mention of!EXO**

**GENRE**

**SMUT ROMANCE **

**DISCLAIMER**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY**

**WARNING **

**__****Yaoi, Kris' fanfiction birthday project, **NC-17, _**mature content and alot of pervert stuff**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inspired by EXO's plan in 10 years from OHMYNEWS interview :_

_Tao: _

_I want to become the greatest action movie actor in china. Jackie chan sunbaenim would have aged then as well. [so Tao wants to become the greatest action movie actor ] instead of jackie chan sunbaenim._

_._

_Kris: _

_in 10 years, I'll probably be vacationing in hawaii. [he'll probably] travelling the world. I've always wanted to travel. I think I'll have free time then. Also, I want to make my own brand. I probably will. [Baekhyun: kris hyung has talent in outfit and stuff]_

_._

_._

.

_**B**ackground** m**usic **: EXO M – My Lady**_

.

.

.

.

.

**P **R** I **V** A **T** E W **E** D **D** I **N** G**

.

.

.

Sulit dipercaya.

.

.

.

Pikir Tao sambil membanting majalah yang baru saja ia baca ke meja. Cukup keras karena para staf yang tengah sibuk di ruang make up tersebut mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya. Tao menatap mereka dengan wajah menantang. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan bukan-aku-yang-kentut-barusan. Mereka saling melempar pandang, mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing, dan melanjutkan apapun pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda. Ada yang mengangkat bahu, menggelengkan kepala, dan beberapa bahkan terkikik. Kalau Tao sudah memasang wajah seperti itu, hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

Tuan Putri sedang marah.

Adalah cerita lama bagi para staf yang bekerja dibawah naungan agensi artis dimana Tao kini bekerja, apabila sang mega bintang cina itu bertingkah layaknya anak gadis yang sedang datang bulan itu berarti ia sedang ada masalah dengan sang kekasih.

Meskipun begitu, tak ada yang tahu pasti siapa kekasih aktor laga cina tersebut. Beberapa kali ia digosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan artis-artis cantik negeri mereka. Telah tercatat beberapa tersangka kekasih Jackie-Chan-masa-depan tersebut; ada Mei Lan, penyanyi yang tengah naik daun, Gung Fei Yi, aktris yang baru-baru ini membintangi film bersama dirinya, dan banyak lagi mengingat betapa populernya Tao sekarang. Tao selalu membantah dengan tawa yang sangat mirip seperti mengejek bahwa ia punya kekasih, tapi sampai sekarang tak ada yang berhasil mengungkap jati dirinya.

Cukup dengan teka-teki soal kekasih misterius ini.

Tao mengawasi majalah malang itu dan mendelik pada artikel yang terbuka tepat didepannya. Artikel sederhana. Hanya memakan separuh halaman. Disana, foto seorang pria berambut pirang tengah memamerkan gigi-giginya seolah dirinya baru saja membintangi iklan pasta gigi.

Diberitakan bahwa pria itu, sedang menyiapkan rancangan terbarunya. Ia membocorkan bahwa busana terbarunya adalah sebuah gaun pengantin seksi yang khusus ia ciptakan untuk mereka para calon pengantin yang ingin tampil menggoda di hari pernikahannya. Ia juga sangat menginginkan gaun ini nantinya akan diperagakan oleh model seksi yang telah lama ia incar. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat bagaimana model seksi itu mengenakan busana terbarunya.

"Aku suka wanita seksi," tutur artikel itu.

Tao menahan keinginannya untuk merobek artikel murahan itu menjadi serpihan dan menginjak-injaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa majalah itu, akhirnya bangkit dari sofa nyaman dan keluar dari ruangan.

"He Jia Ge, aku pergi dulu," Tao berpamitan pada manajernya yang tengah sibuk bicara lewat ponsel.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana, Tao?! Besok ada syuting! Jangan lupa!" teriak sang manajer berharap suaranya didengar oleh Tao yang sudah tidak terlihat.

Tidak perlu diingatkan. Justru jadwal syutingnya itulah yang membuatnya dongkol sejak seminggu ini. Ia memang sudah menandatangani kontrak film baru. Ia hanya tidak menyangka pembacaan skrip pertama akan dimulai besok.

Ia mengeluh.

Jauh-jauh hari ia sudah menyiapkan rencana itu hanya untuk dihancurkan dengan kejam oleh jadwal padatnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah dilatih saat ia masih bergabung dengan EXO 10 tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja…ia sudah berjanji pada seseorang.

Tapi tetap saja itu tak mengurangi kemarahannya.

Turun dari mobil, Tao menangkap dari ekor matanya beberapa gadis tengah memotret dirinya. Lain waktu ia akan tersenyum, menunjukkan senyumnya yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis berteriak sampai orang lain tuli. Kali ini ia membanting pintu mobilnya keras-keras.

Ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati terbaiknya.

Merapatkan mantelnya, Tao naik ke lantai 11. Tidak lupa membawa majalah tadi di genggamannya. Ia memencet bel, cukup lama bagi penghuninya untuk membukakan pintu. Setelah beberapa lama, pintu pun terbuka dengan cengiran menjadi penyambut kedatangannya.

Tao tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Tidak masalah. Ini sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya. Ia menggantung mantelnya di tempat biasa. Saat ia berbalik, cengiran itu makin lebar saja. Tiba-tiba matanya silau.

Tao melempar majalahnya kearah pria berambut pirang itu secara tiba-tiba. Mengejutkan si penerima.

"Kau tidak serius, kan," Tao menuntut sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Kali ini kau datang lebih cepat, Tao," balasnya terkesima. Tak menghiraukan pernyataan sebelumnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Apanya?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Pria itu mencebik dan memeluk majalah di dadanya. "Aku hanya ingin sedikit kado."

Tao memutar bola matanya. "Tapi kau bilang tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi, Ge!" ia mulai gemas.

"Ini yang terakhir…" suaranya memelas.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu, Oh Kris Wu sang desainer ternama!"

"Memangnya siapa yang membatalkan acara tepat sehari sebelumnya?!"

_Skak mat. _

Tao mengatupkan bibirnya. Memang ini semua salahnya. Tapi ia merasa bahwa Kris sudah direncanakan ini sejak awal. "Jangan membuatku makin merasa bersalah! Kau tahu itu butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membuat baju itu, Ge!"

"Kau benar-benar meragukan Kris Wu." Kris mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi sampai terbenam dibalik rambutnya. Tao hanya terdiam. Ia sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah ia harus menuruti kemauan kekasihnya atau tidak.

"Bagaimana?" Kris mengintip wajahnya yang ditekuk. Tersenyum. Wajahnya jelas-jelas menikmati permainan ini. Tao menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dan menendang-nendang lantai dengan jengkel.

Ia tidak pernah bisa menolak senyuman itu.

"Baiklah!" akhirnya. Kris bernafas lega dan memeluk sang kekasih, menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia mengecup pipi Tao. Tao mencebik.

"Kau tahu dimana ruang gantinya, Panda~" Kris mendorong punggung Tao ke sebuah pintu yang sudah familiar baginya. Ruang itu adalah tempat dimana semua baju rancangan Kris disimpan. Tao tersenyum spontan. Ia tahu Kris selalu bilang suatu saat akan membuat merknya sendiri, tapi yang paling membuatnya terharu adalah kemauan mantan leadernya itu yang begitu kuat. Membuang mimpinya dari pemain NBA menjadi desainer, menurut Tao itu bukanlah suatu ide yang sama sekali buruk. Ia selalu ada untuknya. Mendukungnya dari bawah dimana Kris masih tertatih merangkai kembali mimpinya.

Tao ingat betul reaksi pertama yang ia berikan ketika Kris menunjukkan sebuah sketsa padanya. Ia akan salah mengartikannya sebagai rok kalau Kris tidak menyebutkan terlebih dahulu kalau itu adalah sketsa sepotong celana.

Serius, ia tertawa kurang lebih selama setengah jam waktu itu.

Dan lihat apa yang ada di depan matanya sekarang. Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan busana hasil karya seorang Kris Wu, mantan leader boyband terkenal, rapper, dan penari yang kaku. Tao pernah berpikir bahwa Kris tidak cocok berada bersama sebuah grup musik. Ia lebih pantas berjalan diatas catwalk, berakting, atau sesuai dengan impiannya, atlet basket. Berkeliling dunia sambil menghadiri fashion show terkenal. Tapi ia tak pernah berhenti mensyukuri hari dimana ia menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kali di tanah negeri yang sama sekali asing baginya. Karena apapun pilihan Kris, apabila mereka bisa tetap bersama itu sudah cukup.

Pandangannya menyapu seluruh busana yang tertata rapi dan jatuh ke sebuah gaun yang dipasang pada sebuah manequin.

Ia meneliti gaun itu dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia benar-benar dikerjai! Pikirnya.

"Baiklah," Tao menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Kau akan terlihat menawan dengan gaun ini, Huang Zi Tao! Ini ulang tahunnya, beri si bodoh itu yang terbaik!""

.

Kris meletakkan ceri terakhir diatas blackforest mini. Membuka sebotol wine terenak dan termahal. Menyiapkan dua gelas berkaki tinggi dan…sempurna! ia bercermin lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Rambut pirangnya masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Tuxedo licin membalut tubuhnya yang jangkung. Ah, bahkan sepatunya pun mengkilat. Nyaris saja terlupa, ia memasang CD band lamanya dalam pemutar musik.

Tinggal menunggu sang pengantin, seringainya.

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka perlahan dan Kris berbalik; dan ia bersumpah belum pernah merasa seberuntung ini selama karirnya.

"Ge," panggil Tao.

Kris masih sibuk mengagumi pemandangan indah di depan matanya, tapi ia masih bisa menjawab; "Ya?"

"Apa kau yakin ada orang yang mau membeli gaun ini? sebentar, ini bukan gaun. Jelas-jelas ini _lingerie_."

"Kalau boleh jujur; sebenarnya aku khusus membuatnya untukmu, _baby_."

"Kenapa aku tidak kaget?" gerutunya pelan.

Disana, Tao, berdiri dengan canggung. Kakinya dibalut stocking putih yang berakhir di tengah pahanya yang tebal. Pada tepinya masing-masing terpasang satu tali elastis yang menghubungkan ujung stocking dengan pinggang atasannya. Hanya sebuah atasan berwarna putih sederhana. Menutupi pinggang dan hanya berakhir di dada. Ketat, Bahunya terekspos jelas.

Hancur sudah citra seorang Huang Zi Tao, yang terkenal garang dan gagah. Oh. Tunggu. Itu semua palsu. Inilah wajah asli mega bintang laga cina kita. Wajah yang hanya ia perlihatkan di depan sang kekasih.

Kris menelan ludah melihat pemandangan selanjutnya, tepat di selangkangan Tao. Hanya dibalut celana pendek putih yang tidak kalah ketat dengan atasannya. Amat sangat ketat sampai-sampai Kris yakin pantat kekasihnya itu naik beberapa senti. Mencengkeramnya erat. Padat, oh Kris sudah lama tak merasakan bongkahan itu di jemarinya. Untuk menyebutnya celana pendek merupakan suatu kesalahan besar. Tao akan menyebutnya celana dalam, kalau boleh. Ia bersumpah ingin merobek renda-renda yang menghiasi bagian tepinya. Sial, itu membuatnya gatal!

Tapi ia hanya merengut dan melirik Kris yang masih sibuk menganga di hadapannya. Tatapan sang kekasih berpusat pada pusarnya. Bulu-bulu samar nan halus menuruni pusarnya dan terbenam di balik celana dalam. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang baru di tubuh Tao—

Piercing terkutuk!

Benda mungil dan mengkilat itu bersarang di pusar Tao. _Sial, sejak kapan—?!_

"Tao, kau—"

"Aku membujuk He Jia Ge selama seminggu untuk ini! aku harap kau senang," Tao mengatakannya dengan cepat dan tidak jelas karena sialan dia terus menunduk. Malu, Tao menutupi selangkangannya. Celana dalam itu sama sekali tidak berguna menutupi kemaluannya, Kris praktis bisa menyaksikan lekuk dari benda yang dibungkusnya.

Kris yang gemas, berderap dan mengangkat wajah Tao.

Eyeliner tak pernah gagal membuatnya semakin seksi. Juga tunggu— bibirnya berkilaun. Kris ragu Tao akan memakai gincu, itu pasti hanya lipgloss. Bibir itu mengulum alami layaknya seekor kucing.

Kris yakin ini adalah ulang tahun terbaiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wignya?" tanya Kris, dengan cengiran mirip om-om senang. Tao tersipu malu. Kris selalu terlihat menawan mengenakan baju formal macam itu. Tao memutar bola matanya dan berjalan melewati Kris. Irama ketukan terdengar tiap ia melangkahkan sepatu hak tingginya— yang juga berwarna putih— di lantai. Kris heran bagaimana Tao bisa berjalan tanpa terseok-seok. "Terakhir kali aku memakai wig, rambutku berketombe." Jawabnya, masih berlenggak-lenggok. Kris mendelik kearah pantat Tao. Itu telihat sangat sempurna. Penuh. Rasanya celana dalam yang sudah sempit bisa setiap saat robek. Belum lagi ditambah benda diantara selangkangan itu.

Dari tudung pengantin yang menjuntai dari bando tiara di rambutnya sampai ke tengah punggung, samar ia melihat jalinan pita rumit. Ia tidak bisa menahan salut. "Bagaimana kau bisa memasang pita itu sendirian, Tao?" tanya Kris, terkesima. Tao berpikir berapa kali harus memutar bola matanya hari ini karena ia takut bola matanya akan copot dan—oke, itu berlebihan.

"Aku mohon, Ge, kau praktis membengkokkan tubuhku ke segala arah tiap mencoba posisi baru. Kita harus bersyukur tulangku tidak patah."

Kris berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak merobek gaun pengantin—kalau itu bisa diebut gaun— hasil rancangannya dan menyentuh Tao disana-sini, ia sudah menyiapkan ini semua dan tidak boleh gagal. Pipi kekasihnya sudah merah padam akibat kostum itu, Tao benar-benar cocok mengenakan busana apapun, bahkan Kris heran bagaimana gaun itu juga mampu membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

Ada saat dimana Kris sedang terpuruk dan ketika Tao mencoba menghiburnya dengan cara apapun, Kris langsung menyeringai. Ia tidak pernah menyangka harus mengenakan baju-baju perempuan sejak itu. Dasar rubah.

Kris meraih tangan Tao dan menuntunnya ke meja mungil di tengah kamar. Duduk saling berhadapan. Sebuah lagu samar-samar menjadi latar belakangnya. Ia memotong blackforest mini itu dan menerbangkannya ke mulut Tao.

"Aa~" Kris menyengir lebar. Kekehan lolos dari bibir Tao yang masih tertutup rapat kesal. Ia membuka mulut dan merasakan coklat meleleh di sudut bibirnya. Kris menepis tangan Tao yang hendak menghapusnya dan meraup bibir itu.

Tao mengerang ketika lidahnya beradu dengan milik Kris. Mereka berpisah setelah Kris mengulum lidahnya seperti permen, juga jilatan di dagunya. Rona merah di pipi Tao semakin kentara.

"Huang Zi Tao, Kau sangat cantik." pujinya. Tao tahu itu tulus, ia hanya tak mau digoda terus-menerus.

"Kau tahu, Ge? Kalau kau sangat suka wanita cantik dan ingin kekasihmu memakai gaun pengantin, kenapa tidak mengencani model perempuan seksi yang kau sebut-sebut itu saja?" ia membuang muka. Kris menyeringai, meskipun kalimat barusan sedikit menohok perasaannya. Ia bersumpah tidak bermaksud membuat Tao cemburu atau bagaimana dengan wawancaranya di artikel tersebut. Artikel itu bertujuan sebagai undangan terselubung agar Tao menangkap keinginannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak serius mengatakan itu, Tao. Dan anehnya, aku tidak pernah melihat perempuan yang bahkan bisa menyaingi atau pantas disejajarkan dengan kecantikanmu."

Tao mendelik. Ia sudah dipastikan kalah dalam bidang ini. "Sepertinya kau senang bisa mengerjaiku lagi."

"Bukan hanya yang sedang berulang tahun saja bisa dikerjai, kan?" Kris mengisi kedua gelas dengan wine dan bersulang dengan Tao. Tak pernah saling melepas pandang. Tao memutuskan untuk membalik keadaan dan melepas sepatu hak tingginya di bawah meja diam-diam. Kris nyaris tersedak ketika merasakan kakinya digerayangi. Tao menyeringai, menggigit bibir dan melanjutkan aksinya. Satu kakinya naik dari lutut Kris dan hinggap di pahanya. Kris tercekat ketika bolanya digelitik oleh jari kaki Tao. Naik turun. Saat ia sudah terbiasa dengan gesekan kaki Tao, saat itulah kaki itu memutuskan untuk berhenti. Telapak kaki menekan-nekan penis yang masih aman dalam celananya. Menelan ludah, matanya dikunci oleh sepasang mata yang selalu membuatnya mabuk bahkan tanpa bantuan wine. "_Shi— shit,_" Tao mengunggah ritme dan menggesekkan telapak kakinya lebih cepat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan bentuk benda itu mulai menegang. Pegangan Kris mengetat di tepi meja.

Keras sekali, Tao pikir. Benda itu. Pfft.

Kemudian Tao menarik kakinya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Maaf, sepertinya aku menginjak batu." Tawa kecil bagaikan mengejek dirinya, Kris menahan kaki itu sebelum sampai ke bumi lagi. Tao tersentak dan berpegangan pada tepi meja.

"Maaf, Cantik. Tapi sepertinya kau baru saja menginjak granat." Seringainya.

Kris masih sempat menaikkan volume lagunya sebelum menarik Tao dari kursinya. Ia menabrakkan dada mereka. "Ah!" Kris baru saja akan memutuskan jarak antara bibir mereka ketika Tao mencolek coklat dari blackforest dan melukisnya di pipi Kris.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia membuka mulut ketika Tao menyodorkan jarinya yang berlumuran coklat. Manis. Keduanya tertawa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ge!"

Sudut mata kekasihnya mengerut alami. Tak pernah berubah sejak itu. Huang Zi Tao selalu terlihat sempurna di matanya.

_Dialah kekasihku,  
Aku meleleh seperti coklat, ditangan putihnya_

Tao mengeluarkan lidah dan dengan berbahaya menjilati sisa-sisa coklat di sekitar bibirnya.

_Dialah kekasihku,  
Seperti seorang budak aku terpesona oleh bibirmu,_

Entah sejak kapan suara merdu Chen mengiringi ciuman panas mereka.

_Untuk kesekian kalinya aku terjatuh olehmu  
Aku akan berlari menuju hatimu._

Punggung Tao menyentuh dada kekasihnya ketika tiba-tiba ia berbalik. Naik turun ia gesekkan pantatnya tepat di selangkangan Kris. "_Shit!_ Tao," Tao menyeringai atas reaksi yang ia terima. Kain tipis yang membungkus pantatnya membuatnya bisa merasakan Kris semakin tegang. Ia mendorong Kris ke kursi lagi dan mengambil posisi di pangkuan, kali ini menatapnya. Tao membuka kancing blazer itu dan melarikan tangan di dada Kris, membuka beberapa kancing, sesekali menggoda nipplenya. Kris menemukan tempat terbaiknya di pinggang mungil milik Tao, menjaganya aman di pangkuannya.

Tao meremas penis Kris dari celananya ketika ciuman panas kembali terjadi. Kris menggerakkan pinggangnya, menikmati pelayanan yang diberikan oleh tangan Tao yang ahli. Tao melengkungkan punggungnya ke belakang dengan erotis, mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga penisnya menggesek perut Kris. Kris hanya bisa bersandar di kursi dan menikmati pertunjukkan erotis dari sang kekasih. Tao terus melanjutkan gerakannya. Ia menggesekkan pantatnya dimanapun itu bagian paha Kris. Tao jelas-jelas sedang memberinya tarian pangku.

Tiba-tiba, Tao menghentikan gerakannya dan turun dari pangkuan Kris. Ia terkikik ketika Kris menggeram. Percayalah, Kris akan lebih menikmati pelayanan yang diberikan oleh bibirnya ketimbang pantat. Dengan cekatan, ia membuka sabuk, kancing, resleting dan mengeluarkan penis yang sudah ingin meledak itu.

Seringai di bibirnya, penis di tangannya. Mulut Kris terbuka, matanya berkabut oleh keinginan. Tao mengocok penisnya dan ujung bibir Kris seketika naik. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk melontarkan gumaman tidak jelas karena sial, rongga mulut Tao begitu hangat di sekitar batangnya. Seakan menggoda kekasihnya, ia melambatkan tempo. Cepat, lambat, sedikit terburu-buru, satu menit cepat—Kris mendesah— lima menit kemudian lambat menyiksa.

Kris sangat ingin memegang sesuatu dan itu adalah rambut hitam milik Tao. Tapi ia tidak mau merusak tudung pengantinnya. Tao berlutut di selangkangannya, kaki terbuka lebar, mengenakan gaun pengantin rancangannya sendiri. Satu tangannya melingkari penisnya dan meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat, ia tahu Tao sedang memanjakan dirinya sendiri di bawah sana. Tudung pengantinnya naik turun di antara kakinya, praktis memberinya blowjob ulang tahun. Sungguh pemandangan langka yang hanya bisa ia saksikan setahun sekali.

"Ge?" gumam Tao disela-sela kesibukan kotornya. Kris memaksa membuka mata dan menunduk, mata itu menatapnya. Kris mengangkat alis, wajahnya bertanya. "_Make a wish_~" dan Tao kembali menyesaknya, lebih cepat cepat dan cepat.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk membelai pipi Tao saja, lembut seakan berhadapan dengan kucing piaraan. Karena Tao terlihat begitu tunduk padanya sekarang. Sial, ia tidak mau klimaks duluan!

Kris mendorong rahang kekasihnya menjauh, menghasilkan rengutan di bibirnya yang sempurna. Seperti anak kecil yang permennya baru saja direbut. Tao mengocok penisnya dan menyebarkan sperma yang keluar ke bagian atas bibirnya. Sengaja membuat noda seperti habis minum susu. Kris mendesis rendah ketika Tao melarikan lidahnya kesana dan menjilatnya dengan sensual. "_Fuck_. Tao. Kau sangat. Sangat seksi".

Tao menyeringai atas pujiang itu dan mengocok kembali batang tegang tersebut meskipun Kris jelas-jelas menyuruhnya berhenti. Ia mengecup ujung penis itu dan menghembuskan nafas dari hidungnya. Hangat terasa dan Kris gemetaran. "Apa kau sudah membuat permohonan? Lilinnya sudah ditiup." Lagi-lagi Tao mengecup penisnya.

"Yeah," Kris menggeram di tenggorokannya. "Yeah. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu malam ini."

"Uh-huh," Tao mengangguk. "Yang mana yang kau inginkan, baby? tenang? atau berisik?"

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terkesima. "Kau menantangku?"

"Pelan? santai? brutal?"

"Dalam. Brutal. Sampai kau bermandikan cairanku. Sampai suaramu habis meneriakkan namaku. Sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan dan mengemis minta digendong olehku. Sampai kau ketagihan dan tidak mau bercinta dengan orang lain selain aku."

Kilatan tampak di matanya. Tao sangat suka sisi Kris yang ini. Posesiv dan...seksi. Tao sama bergairahnya dengan dirinya. "_Anything for the birthday boy_~"

Dan keduanya bangkit, Kris melepas blazernya bersamaan dengan Tao membuang sepatu hak tingginya ke seberang kamar. Kris juga melepas celananya, kini sama sekali telanjang kecuali untuk kemeja yang ia putuskan untuk tetap ia pakai. "Jangan lepas gaun itu, aku ingin kau tetap memakainya."

Saat itulah Tao merasa sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa gatal yang berasal dari renda terkutuk itu. Tao tidak mendengar Kris dan malah sibuk dengan sesuatu di antara kakinya. Kris tidak tahu harus tertawa atau bagaimana, tapi pemandangan Tao yang menggaruk-garuk selangkangannya sendiri baginya sangat menggelikan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tao mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan memelas sekaligus lugu. "Ge, renda ini membuatku gatal." Tao mengerang manja dan masih menggaruk bagian privatnya. Kris tidak ingin tertawa karena itu akan merusak suasana, tapi sial…hanya Tao yang sanggup bertingkah begitu menggemaskan bahkan di saat seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, Tao? Ada untungnya aku menyuruhmu memakainya dulu sebelum gaun ini aku publikasikan. Sepertinya aku harus mengganti bahan rendanya," Kris menyengir."Ah, juga bahan kain yang harus aku gunakan untuk gaun malam waktu itu! aku tidak menyangka kainnya sangat mudah robek."

"Jangan bercanda! Kau sendiri yang merobeknya segera setelah aku keluar dari ruang ganti!"

Kris tertawa. "Jangan salahkan aku. Kau sangat seksi waktu itu." ia berkedip nakal.

"Sial." Tao menggumam, pipinya merona lagi. Kris meraih tangan Tao dan menuntunnya ke ranjang. Tao baru saja akan merebahkan punggung ketika teriakan Kris mengagetkannya.

"JANGAN BERBARING!"

"Ha—Hah?" Tao sama-sama bingung dan kaget.

"Kau akan merusak tudungnya." Kris mengatakannya dengan wajah sangat serius dan kebanggan sebagai seorang desainer. Tao memutar bola matanya dan tidak membantah lagi ketika Kris berbaring di tengah ranjang. "Anak yang berulang tahun akan duduk manis, atau dalam situasi ini, tidur manis dan menunggu hadiahnya." Kris menyengir lebar sekali sampai gusinya kelihatan. Tao ingin sekali menampar wajah itu.

Tangan Kris meraih selangkangannya dan tanpa peringatan merobek celana dalam yang dipakai Tao. "HEI!" Tao tidak keberatan celana itu dienyahkan dari tubuhnya, sungguh, ia hanya sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa? rendanya harus diganti, kan? Tidak masalah kalau aku merobeknya." Kris berkata dengan wajah lugu. Memang benar, ia berhak merobek apapun karena gaun itu adalah buatannya sendiri. Kris mengeluarkan botol mencurigakan yang berhiaskan pita dari lacinya. Tao ternganga.

"Kau benar-benar merencanakan semua ini, ya." ujar Tao sambil mengocok penisnya yang akhirnya bisa bebas.

"Karena tidak setiap hari manusia berulang tahun." Kris menuangkan cairan itu di kedua jarinya. Tao memposisikan pahanya di antara pinggang Kris. Bersiap menerima sesuatu di lubangnya. Kris meremas-remas pantat Tao, masih menyeringai. Tao merintih pelan. Telapak tangan Kris yang lebar begitu pas di bongkahan pantatnya.

PLAK

"AH!"

Tao merintih lagi, lebih keras. Ah, sudah lama sekali Kris tidak memukul bagian pantatnya. _Plak plak plak_. Telapak tangan itu terus menamparnya sampai kulitnya nyeri dan merah. Ia merasakan kedua belahan pantatnya ditarik jauh-jauh hingga lubangnya melebar. Rasa dingin dari lube dan jari Kris meninggalkan sensasi luar biasa setelah sekian lama tak ada benda yang memasuki lubangnya. Salahkan pada jadwal kerja yang luar biasa padat.

Sial, Tao merasa dirinya kembali perawan.

"Nggh." Tao mengernyit dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Dua jari telah masuk dan menjelajahi lubang sempitnya. Tao mencoba mengusir rasa terbakar di bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan mengocok penisnya sendiri. Kris menatap wajah Tao sambil menekuk jarinya di dalam kehangatan itu. Mencari titik yang akan membuat kekasihnya melihat bintang.

"Biar kubantu." Kris menepuk pantat kekasihnya, praktis memerintahnya untuk bergerak. Tao menggeser lututnya yang masih berada di antara pinggang Kris dan maju sampai tepat di depan wajah kekasihnya. Kris menjulurkan lidah dan mencicipi ujung batang milik Tao. Sama tegang dengan miliknya, hanya berbeda ukuran. Oh. Ya. Kris boleh bangga dengan bagian tubuhnya yang satu itu.

Tao tercekat dan tubuhnya kaku ketika tiga jari menusuk lubangnya. Ia menikmati kedua pelayanan yang Kris berikan baik di depan maupun di belakang bagian tubuhnya. "O-oh!" Tao menyentakkan tubuhnya ke depan, terkejut akan titik di dalam lubangnya yang baru saja dicakar oleh ketiga jari Kris. Kris mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar bibirnya tetap menyelimuti batang itu. Matanya berhadapan langsung dengan pusar bertindik itu, ia meninggalkan penis Tao dan ganti menjilatinya. Menggelitik bagian yang paling mudah membuat kekasihnya terrangsang. Diletakkannya manik perak itu di antara giginya, menarik, menggigit, dan menyesap.

Tao menggerakkan pinggangnya seiring dengan nikmat yang mulai merampas rasa sakit di pantatnya. Kris mengendalikannya dari segala sisi. Ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Merintih penuh sukacita. "K—Kris!"

Tetapi kenikmatan itu sirna ketika Kris memutuskan untuk mencabut baik mulut dan jarinya. Tao mengerang dan menjauhi wajah Kris. Tahu akan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Ia meraih botol lube berpita merah jambu itu dan menuangkan cairan ke telapak tangannya. Ia menggeser lutut dan sejajar dengan paha Kris. Melumasi batang yang tegak berdiri itu dan maju lagi. Tao merintih pelan ketika ia menurunkan lubangnya diatas batang itu. Sengaja meleset agar Kris kesal.

"Ah, Papa…bolehkah aku menaruh penismu di lubangku?" Tao merengek manja. Ia menempelkan penisnya ke penis milik kekasihnya. Kembali memberikan tarian pangku. Kris mendesis nikmat dan menahan pinggang Tao yang masih saja nakal bergerak kesana-sini. Papa? _Shit, _mereka belum pernah mencoba yang ini.

"Biar Papa bantu, _my pretty son_…"

Sial, Tao memang penggoda ulung diatas ranjang. Kris memegang penis, dan menuntunnya ke lubang mungil milik Tao. Jemari sang kekasih mencengkeram bagian depan kemejanya ketika ujung penisnya masuk ke lubang itu. Tao menoleh ke belakang dan merintih atas pemandangan yang ia saksikan. Lubangnya menelan penis Kris. Keluar, masuk, keluar lagi, sampai Kris membenamkan seluruhnya. Tao menarik nafas dan mulai mengangkat pantatnya. Pahanya gemetar.

"Ah," Ia mulai naik turun, masih dituntun oleh tangan di pinggangnya. Pelan, mencoba mencari ritme.

"Papa…rasanya penuh sekali…lubangku…"

"Kau suka penis papa, Nak?" Kris menggeram. Ah, lubangnya begitu sempit. "Huh? Katakan, apa Tao-er menyukainya?"

Tao mengangguk cepat. Kedua tangannya di dada Kris. Menjadi tumpuan ketika ia menaik turunkan pinggulnya. "Iya papa aku sangat suka Tao-er sangat suka penis papa yang besar! ah!" Kris mengangkat pinggulnya bersamaan Tao menurunkan miliknya. Tusukan mereka bertemu dan Tao menggelinjang, melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan melenguh keras. "Papa…! Ah!"

Kulit bertemu kulit ketika mereka terus mempercepat tempo dan Tao rasanya ingin menangis. Pahanya gemetaran. Keringatnya bercucuran. Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti anak kecil yang menangis. "Papa sakit sekali papa! Ah! Oh!"

"Anak papa hebat, papa akan memberimu hadiah, sayang." Kris berusaha mengikuti permainan Tao meskipun itu sangat sulit baginya ketika ia sedang konsentrasi pada kenikmatan yang menyelimuti penisnya. Mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ah! Ah! Hikss. Papa!" Tao menjerit-jerit layaknya sedang diperkosa. Lubangnya dihujam berulang kali membuat pandangannya memutih. _Ini di surga!_

Kris menarik tali elastis yang masih menghubungkan stocking di paha Tao dengan pinggang atasannya. Tao menjerit tertahan ketika tali itu menampar pahanya. Nyeri. Anehnya, itu membuatnya semakin bergairah. Kris tahu Tao akan menyukainya, maka ia mengulangi perbuatannya. Menarik tali itu sejauh mungkin dan melepasnya tiba-tiba. Berkali-kali sampai pahanya memerah. Kris melenguh dari tempatnya berbaring dan memperhatikan dengan menganga, penis Tao yang terabaikan. Bergoyang di depan matanya, menampar abs sempurna milik Tao ketika menurunkan pinggulnya dalam-dalam, seiring dengan tempo mereka yang semakin liar. Lengket. Basah oleh keringat. Tuli oleh jeritan Tao yang tak bisa dikendalikan.

Piercing itu. Kris nyaris lupa. Maka ia menarik manik perak itu, menggelitiknya. Bermain-main dengan mainan barunya. "Papa su-suka?" tanya Tao di sela-sela lenguhannya.

"Iya, sayang, papa suka sangaat suka. ah. sial," Kris menahan pinggul Tao, otomatis membuatnya berhenti. Ia belum mau klimaks...belum. Kris gemetaran mengangkat Tao dari pinggangnya. Bingung.

"Papa…? Ada- apa?"

"Berlutut, membelakangiku." Titah Kris, mengabaikan protes manja dari sang kekasih. Tao menurut saja karena hari ini Kris adalah raja di ranjang mereka. Kris mengangkat pantat Tao dan memasukkan lagi penisnya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia menghantam lubang itu dalam, cepat, dan liar. Tao duduk diatas lututnya, lengannya ia letakkan di atas ranjang, menyangga tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergoyang lagi ke depan ke belakang seirama dengan tusukan dari Kris. Kris memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat dari belakang dan memainkan piercing itu lagi. suara 'ah ah ah' lolos bersamaan dengan tusukan pada lubangnya.

Kris melarikan jarinya ke bagian dalam paha Tao, meraba-raba dan naik, naik ke dadanya. Ia menyusupkan kedua tangannya lewat ketiak Tao ke dalam atasan yang Tao kenakan, seperti orang mesum di publik. Dadanya diremas-remas, nipplenya dicubit. Tao masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kris sangat suka melakukan itu. Seperti membuat adonan kue, Kris menguleni dadanya dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. "Ngngh. ah. Kris…"

"Yifan, Yifan." Kris menggumam dari ceruk leher Tao. Tudung pengantin menggelitik hidungnya.

"Ah," Tao merasakan gigi Kris terbenam di lehernya. Gawat, itu akan meinggalkan bekas. "Oh, Yifan, jangan—" kalimatnya dipotong oleh cubitan keras di nipplenya. "Aku ingin melihat _piercing_ di bagian ini, Tao-er." Kris terus memelintir kedua nipplenya. Tao memutar bola matanya dalam kenikmatan dan memutuskan akan membicarakan hal itu dengan manajernya nanti. Tao hanya ingin menikmati surga yang diberikan Kris padanya.

Nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat. "Yifan...! ah!" Tao menahan nafas ketika akhirnya orgasme tanpa disentuh. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat-ingat rasa nikmat yang hanya terjadi beberapa menit saja. Nikmat itu luluh perlahan-lahan, Tao akan mengingat ini sebagai hubungan intim terbaiknya dengan Kris sejak pertama mereka bercinta. Kris masih bertahan dengan tenaganya yang luar biasa dan berakhir klimaks diiringi geraman. "Zi-Zitao—"

Sensasi panas membanjiri lubangnya. Tao merintih saat Kris mencabut penis dari lubangnya. Ah, ia merasa begitu longgar. Cairan berwarna putih mengalir dan menuruni pahanya, menodai sprei dan stocking buatan Kris.

Kris mengocok penisnya yang masih bocor dan menyiramnya di paha Tao. Ia pun roboh di sampingnya. Sama-sama payah, namun sama-sama puas. Kris menatap wajah Tao, dadanya masih naik turun. Wajahnya keling oleh keringat, tubuhnya lengket akibat sperma. Apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu sampai bisa mendapatkan orang yang seindah ini?

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik saat ini, dengan gaun pengantin dan cairanku." Pahanya dilelehi cairan. Putih seputih gaun yang ia yang kenakan. "Kau milikku, Tao. Hanya milikku. Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini."

Tao tersedak saat ingin membalas kalimatnya, ia terlihat bahagia. "Apa yang harus aku katakan pada He Jia Ge, huh? Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kissmark." Meskipun begitu, nada bicaranya tidak terdengar marah. Kris menyengir lebar, merapatkan tubuhnya setelah mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan membersihkan sperma keduanya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahan ingin menuntut kepemilikan atas dirimu." Tao tersenyum atas pernyataan Kris dan mengecup bibirnya. Tao terlihat berpikir.

"Melihat beberapa stalker saat perjalanan kemari," gumam Tao.

"Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi—"

"Kita mampu menyembunyikannya selama bertahun-tahun," Kris mulai gemas. "Kita akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Bertengkar dengan Kris adalah terakhir yang ia inginkan untuk merusaka suasana hatinya. Ia terlampau bahagia saat ini. Ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Kris. "Bolehkah aku melepas yang kau sebut tudung pengantin ini?" tanyanya polos.

"JANGAN!" Tao merasa hari ini Kris memang terlalu berlebihan dalam berreaksi.

"Aku ingin tidur saja denganmu, Ge..." Tao merengut lucu.

"Belum. Aku belum selesai. Kita belum selesai." Kris bangkit dan membuka laci, ia mengambil sesuatu yang tak bisa Tao tangkap oleh matanya. "Percayalah saat kukatakan semua akan baik-baik saja…"

Tao menganga ketika Kris meraih jemarinya. Disana, Kris memasang sebuah cincin perak sederhana. Tepat di jari manis. Tao menatap penghuni baru jarinya tersebut lama, lama sekali.

Ia ingin menangis.

"Menikahlah denganku, Huang Zi Tao," pintanya. Tao akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kris. Ia melihat kesungguhan. "Aku sangat ingin memberimu seisi dunia, tapi yang aku punya hanya cincin ini. Bukan pernikahan megah dan meriah. Bukan kehidupan bahagia dengan keturunan sendiri, tapi aku sudah muak bermain petak umpet."

Tao tak menyadari air matanya sudah melelehi pipi.

"Aku tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan, entah itu ya atau tidak, apapun itu aku sama-sama takut. Jika _Ya_ maka aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita. Aku hanya akan memberimu seisi dunia yang membencimu. Jika _Tidak_…entahlah, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa hidup normal lagi."

Wajah Tao saat ini mungkin sangat mirip orang ingin bersin. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Pipinya basah. Ia pasti terlihat jelek sekali sekarang. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu!

"A-apa ini? lamaran setelah seks? Tidak bisakah kau lebih romantis, Ge?"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku takut ditolak. Karena suasana hatimu selalu membaik setelah seks, maka aku pikir…"

"Tidak masuk akal! Aku rela memakai gaun malam, dan bahkan gaun pengantin konyol ini—"

"Hei! Konyol pun ini hasil rancanganku sendiri!"

Tao mengangguk-angguk lucu. "Ya. Ya. Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kariermu berjalan lancar, Ge." Tao menciumi pipi Kris dengan sayang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Kris mencebik.

"Astaga. Gege. Tentu saja aku mau…!" Tao tertawa, gemas. Ia mencium rengutan di bibir calon suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu, oke? Aku bersedia menikah denganmu! Aku bahkan sangat ingin melakukannya sejak dulu! Menjadi suamimu betapapun aneh kedengarannya! Kita bahkan sudah memakai baju pengantin, Ge! "

"Jadi kita resmi menikah sekarang?" Kris menunjukkan senyum yang baru ia sadari hanya akan mengembang apabila bersama Tao. Ia membelai pinggang sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Uhm," Tao mengerutkan alis. "Aku pikir kita harus menghubungi Joonmyeon hyung."

"Yeah, tak kusangka dia akan menjadi pendeta. Wajahnya memang cocok."

Tao tertawa. Kris memeluk tubuhnya dan menciumnya lagi. Sungguh lamaran yang aneh. Dengan bagian bawah tubuh keduanya telanjang dan aroma seks. Soal pernikahan ini…setelah ini Tao harus membujuk manajernya habis-habisan.

Kris kembali menindih tubuh Tao. Bersiap melanjutkan ke sesi kedua, tapi Tao mendorongnya dan duduk. Benar, ia mendesah, Kris sudah tegang lagi. Ia mengangkat tangan sampai sejajar pipinya dan menunjuk penis itu.

"Turunkan itu. Aku ada syuting besok."

Kris seketika merengut dan apakah mata Tao sedang aneh atau penis itu terlihat langsung lunglai? Entahlah. Kris menarik selimut ke atas tubuh mereka. Tao berjanji akan memberinya malam demi malam tanpa tidur setelah ia menikah, Kris lebih suka ide itu dan mulai terlelap. Ia akan bangun esok pagi, sebelum berangkat syuting, dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Tao tersenyum. Semuanya jadi berbeda dan...lebih indah setelah malam ini.

Tao baru saja akan memejamkan mata ketika Kris bersuara lagi. "Hei, Tao? Tao?" Tao menggeliat di pelukannya.

"Apa lagi," sahutnya malas.

"Kau adalah sumber inspirasiku, apakah kau tahu itu?"

"Eh?" Tao membuka satu matanya yang mulai berat. Kris menyengir lagi.

"Ya. Untuk bulan madu nanti, aku akan merancang sebuah bikini untukmu."

"..._fuck_."

.

.

.

**_-finish-_**

* * *

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KRISS /TONJOK SAMA KUE/

Tinggalkan review dan beri ucapan selamat untuk satu-satunya suami Huang Zi Tao kita!

bye! /TIUP TEROMPET/

.

.

.

HZTWYF


End file.
